


spice up your life

by Anonymous



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Fanvids, i just realized you can put videos on ao3, youve got a big storm coming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 13:37:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8447992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: ♔all you need is positivity♔for thegayfuchsia's secret santa gift exchange. i got sardonyxmas, who seems to be quite fond of sardonyx(and by extension pearlnet). hope you like it!merry christmas!======yeah i posted this on youtube last year and now i'm importing all my things to ao3. have fun w/ it





	




End file.
